Mistletoe
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: — Se dice que aquello es elemento de buen augurio, fertilidad y prosperidad.— La sonrisa de Pip se quedo ensancho en el acto. —Un elemento sagrado en muchos rituales ancestrales de toda Europa— mascullo Enrico al darse cuenta de que ambos quedaron atrapados...bajo el muérdago. Este fic participa en el reto navideño "¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!"" del foro"La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:** ** _Hellsing_** **pertenece a Kouta Hirano, no se diga más.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto navideño** ** _"¡Hay un carbón en mi bota!""_** **del foro** ** _"La Mansión Hellsing"_** **»**

 **Summary** : — _Se dice que aquello es elemento de buen augurio, fertilidad y prosperidad._ — La sonrisa de Pip se quedo ensancho en el acto. — _Un elemento sagrado en muchos rituales ancestrales de toda Europa_ — mascullo Enrico al darse cuenta de que ambos quedaron atrapados...bajo el muérdago.

 **Pairing:** OT3 _Integra/Enrico/Pip_ con leves toques _Integra/Pip y_ _Enrico/Pip_ por separado. Y como tenia que meter mi cucharota en esto hay ligera mención Alucard/ Jonathan Harker a ver si la captan ;)

 **Completo: SI [X]** NO []

 **Advertencias:** ** _¡PIP BERNADOTTE!_** Fuera de broma tenemos algo de dulzura (espero no haber quedado OOC)

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado formal entre ellos, trato de Sir y Capitán en las misiones, hasta que una noche luego de una buena juerga Pip Bernadotte divisó a quien fuese su jefa de la mano de quien menos pensó que podría tener algo en común.

Y es que ver a los dos líderes de dos de las organizaciones más antagonistas no era cosa de todos los días. Acepto cubrirlos por una temporada, pues le venían bien los beneficios de mantener a raya a quienes sospecharan de ellos con patéticas, pero creíbles excusas dignas de un mercenario como el.

Con el tiempo llegaron las bromas, las llamadas telefónicas luego de una buena misión o algún contratiempo con los vuelos, las salidas al bar y los primeros besos solapados por compañerismo de trinchera, borracheras y leve amistad.

El francés sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como paso de ser el celestino que les ayudaba en sus escapadas a entrar en un juego peligroso.

.

.

.

 _Se miraron con la sorpresa aún instalada en el rostro pues ninguno había escrito aquella carta que les citaba en la habitación de ese discreto hotel._

 _Habían tenido unos cuantos escarceo amorosos pero nunca habían llegado a la intimidad completa, bueno si es que los besos franceses y los buenos manoseos contaban._

 _La puerta de la habitación se cerro con un golpe suave ambos; líder y mercenario, se dieron la vuelta para observar a quien les había tendido una trampa._

 _Su interlocutor: Enrico Maxwell_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al final las cosas habían resultado bien: luego de aclarar la atracción inmediata de quienes trabajaban para la organización londinense, el francés muy campante había propuesto una triada como solución al problema amoroso, a pesar de los argumentos en contra del estirado miembro de Iscariote y la incredulidad de una relación así con química funcionara de la misma Sir Hellsing.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de la llave al entrar en la cerradura alerta a Pip de la llegada de su más reciente invitado, pues los tres habían acordado darse una escapada de sus respectivas festividades obligatorias para darse un tiempo juntos en Nochebuena y Año Nuevo.

Enrico Maxwell esta parado en el umbral del pequeño departamento que comparten; vestido elegantemente fuera de lo que suele lucir en el Vaticano, se extraña de tener al francés frente suyo y antes de preguntar la razón el otro toma la palabra.

— _Se dice que aquello es elemento de buen augurio, fertilidad y prosperidad._ — La sonrisa de Pip se ensancho aún más

— _Un elemento sagrado en muchos rituales ancestrales de toda Europa_ — mascullo Enrico al darse cuenta de que ambos quedaron atrapados...bajo el muérdago.

La puerta fue cerrada; pues el católico era receloso de su privacidad, odiaba los chismes en torno a su persona y protagonizar un escándalo seria la ruina de su vida.

— _¿ Porque no ?_ — pregunta Pip con tono socarrón; solo era una tradición navideña así de sencillo.

— _Somos hombres_ — masculla con incomodidad el otro rubio maldiciendo a la historia, la cultura celta y la pequeña planta por ponerlo en aquella situación.

— _Compartimos a la misma mujer en una relación amorosa tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar_ — argumento Pip como quien enseña filosofía hippie en un retiro para conectar con la naturaleza.

Enrico le dio la razón cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar cuando los labios del francés tocaron los suyos en una danza lenta y tímida, como pidiendo permiso. Accedió dócilmente cuando la lengua del otro se colo en su boca mezclando los sabores del dulce y el alcohol encendiendo la temperatura del lugar.

— _Para ser un estirado moralista no besas tan mal_ — alago Pip cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

— _Supongo que podríamos intentarlo_ — masculla el otro con un sonrojo nada típico de el — _avanzar en la relación quiero decir_ —

El francés le guía hasta el sofá en donde se deciden a ver algo de comedia en youtube; porque están hastiados de tanto villancico comercial en la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

Es casi la medianoche cuando Integra Hellsing decide aparecer; el hermoso vestido de gala no parece aparcar su ceño fruncido luego de la pomposa y obligatoria fiesta que hacen en conjunto la Reina y los nobles de la mesa redonda.

Deja los malditos tacones en una esquina del recibidor sin importarle realmente donde lleguen a caer, y descalza se llega hasta la sala en donde recibe a sus amantes con un beso.

— _Me extraña que Alucard no te siguiese_ — comenta Pip más que intrigado.

— S _u comportamiento esta siendo bastante anormal en estos días_ — masculla Sir Hellsing recordando con molestia como su "acompañante" la había abandonado a mitad de la fiesta para escabullirse a quien sabe donde.

— _Se ve con alguien...a escondidas_ — añade Enrico con sorna solo para verla aún más molesta de lo que ya debe estar.

— _Si como no "De seguro es amante secreto del periodista amarillista que siempre quiere captar la atención"_ — comenta Pip con sarcasmo.

— _¿Apostamos?_ — Pregunta Enrico con atrevimiento, sacando de su teléfono móvil una galería de fotos de la inusual pareja de amantes...besándose apasionadamente bajo el muérdago y pasándosela a los otros dos, quienes tenían la mayor cara de sorpresa de la noche.

— _Me los encontré cuando venia de camino para acá, solo que...ellos no me vieron a mi_ — Señalo el rubio con triunfo acercándose de manera insinuante al francés para reclamar su apuesta.

Los labios de ambos se vieron atrapados en una sensual, pero corta danza levemente tímida, que con el paso de los segundos avanzo hasta ser un beso ligeramente apasionado.

Mientras tanto la rubia les miraba con divertida curiosidad al parecer los moralistas últimamente estaban dando el primer paso y por un leve instante el pensamiento le llevo a la reciente pareja de vampiro y periodista.

— _¿Tienen algo que contarme?_ — pregunto la joven luchando contra sus impulsos de arremeter en una carcajada, "ya se lo veía venir...solo era cuestión de tiempo" y la excusa perfecta se la dio esa planta que "Inocentemente" coloco bajo la puerta. Eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de ese departamento, por lo cual recibirían una buena sorpresa al llegar a el.

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento para abrazar a ambos; por una vez no quedaría en el medio, dejando a la pareja de "nuevos amigos" disfrutar un poco de sus sentimientos descubiertos.

No necesitaban de elegantes fiestas, ni escandalosas celebraciones mundanas.

Estar en la compañía de los seres que amaban era suficiente para ellos.

* * *

 **Quisiera decir que ya lo tenia desde antes, pero recién ahora me doy un respiro.**

 **Fiestas de Karaoke, llegada de la familia que viene de "Algún lugar de México de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme" Ir a la Iglesia , pasar la mayor parte del día en la playa y la alberca...He resurgido de entre los muertos.**

 **Y es que privacidad en mi casa no tengo, pero así son las vacaciones que les vamos a hacer...**

 **Espero queridos lectores que se la pasen muy bien en lo que queda de las fiestas y que iniciemos el 2017 con buen pie, nuevas metas, nuevos fics...e idas al gimnasio que no vamos a cumplir ;)**

 **Mejor me voy porque todavia tengo que actualizar otro reto y no me alcanza el tiempo T-T**

 **Con todo lo mejor para este nuevo año**

 **Chiara ***


End file.
